Our little baby girl
by evaernst
Summary: Prompt: Seadevil having a teenage daughter that is a party and boy/girl freak. Comes home late with either a boy or a girl! One-Shot


**Sea DeVil Fanfiction: Our little baby girl**

 **Summary:** Cruella and Ursula's daughter Maleen is seventeen now and a party girl. One night she brings her first boyfriend home immediately freaking her mothers out.

 **Author:** Ann-Kathrin

This one is quite fluffy and I hope you don't mind that Cruella and Ursula are probably quite out of character. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

„I'm leaving!" Maleen called out loudly but before she was able to hurry out of the house her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not so fast, young lady. Where are you going?" Cruella asked with a serious voice.

"Neal's birthday party. I've told you about his party yesterday" Maleen answered and rolled her eyes at her mother's inquisitive look.

"First of all: no, you have told neither me nor your mom about your plans and secondly you are not leaving the house dressed like that." Cruella said internally preparing herself for the upcoming discussion with her daughter.

"What do you mean I won't leave the house dressed like that?! My clothes are perfectly fine!" Maleen hissed her eyes narrowing dangerously. But Cruella of course could not be impressed by that.

"You are only seventeen after all. Get upstairs and change then you can go." Cruella said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her daughter would not leave the house dressed in only hot pants and a transparent t-shirt with a neon bra beneath it.

"No I won't! You don't know anything about style. It should be you who is not allowed to leave the house dressed in all those dead animals-" Maleen snapped without thinking about the effect of her words on her mother. If she would have looked more closely at her mother she would have seen the pulsating vein on her forehead that indicated that Cruella was about to unleash hell on her daughter. Just in that moment Ursula appeared right next to her placing a calming hand on Cruella's arm.

"Sweetheart, you have gone too far this time. Go upstairs. There is no need for you to get changed because you won't be going anywhere tonight." Ursula said calmly and watched how tears sprung to her daughters eyes. She hated seeing her wife and daughter fight but Marleen was in a difficult age now and was constantly pushing her limits.

"You just don't want me to be happy! I hate you!" Maleen roared before stomping up the stairs. As soon as their daughter was out of earshot Cruella groaned loudly and placed her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Hey, you know that she didn't mean what she said. She doesn't hate us. Give her time. She will come around." Ursula whispered in Cruella's ear knowing exactly how much their daughter's words had hurt her partner. Cruella nodded tiredly. Then the two of them made their way back into the living room watching a movie and cuddling.

It was almost one and a half hours later that Maleen entered the living room quietly and watched her mothers closely for a moment. She felt truly sorry for what she had said earlier.

"Hey" Maleen whispered quietly. Cruella and Ursula looked up. "I'm sorry…for what I said. Of course I don't hate you and I know that you only want what's best for me. I love you and look, I've changed my clothes! Please let me go to Neal's party. I promise I'll behave!" Then Maleen made her way over to her mothers and hugged them tightly. Ursula and Cruella looked at each other behind their daughter's back discussing their answer with only some exchanged glances.

"We love you too darling and to show you that we trust you we will allow you to go to the party!" Ursula answered and immediately their daughter's face brightened up. "BUT! You 'll be home by one and if I hear any complaints about you in any way you won't go to any party in the next two months, understood?" Maleen nodded enthusiastically. "Good, now off you go! But don't forget about the rules!"

"I won't, I promise!" Maleen cried out happily before almost running out of the front door. Now it was Cruella's time to roll her eyes.

"I hope we made the right decision, darling"

"Me too."

Ursula and Cruella decided not to go to bed before their daughter returned from the birthday party. The moment their daughter stepped through the front door again (not surprisingly thirty minutes too late) they knew that they had made a mistakes because she was not alone. Not at all.

"Hi, mom, hey mama, I just want to introduce you to John! He is my boyfriend!" Maleen smiled brightly looking at the boy at her side with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

"Oh my" Cruella whispered completely perplex. She watched in horror how her daughter hugged the young man with the absolutely ridiculous looking (partly blue!) hair, the black leather jacket and the ripped jeans. "And I don't know anything about style-ouch"

Ursula had stepped purposefully on Cruella's foot to silence her.

"John…uhm, it is nice to meet you." Ursula answered after a moment of gathering herself. She slowly extended her hand which the young man accepted immediately.

"Hi, nice to meet you too. Maleen said I could crash on your couch." John answered with a monotone voice sounding as if he was bored out of his mind. Cruella raised one of her infamous eyebrows.

"I don't think so" She said angrily. "You can be happy if Ursula won't crush your chest with her tentacles."

"Mama!"

"Cruella!"

Ursula grabbed Cruella's arm and pulled her into the kitchen and closed the door.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave the two of them alone. Our daughter has obviously lost her mind." Cruella answered clearly discontent.

"Cru, we don't know him. He might be nice." Ursula said calmly. In their relationship Ursula had to be the reasonable of them two most of the time.

" _He might be nice._ " Cruella mocked her wife. "If, and I say if, he were a nice boy he would have brought her home by one and he would not have come here dressed like a clown expecting us to let him 'crash' on our couch!"

"Sweetheart, I know you only want to protect her but what do you think my father would have said if I had introduced you to him back when we were together in the Enchanted Forest?" Ursula asked and immediately gave the answer herself: "He wouldn't have been pleased with my choice either."

"Please don't tell me that you are comparing me to this clown out there." Cruella answered and stood with her hands on her hips. For a moment Ursula contemplated pointing out Cruella's own quite eccentric style but in the end decided against it. She had no death wish after all.

"Of course not but think about our daughter. She obviously likes him. How about we let him sleep on the couch and in the morning over breakfast you can make up your mind about him, okay?" Ursula suggested. She looked her wife directly into the eyes. Cruella sighed.

"Alright. But if he dares to sneak up the stairs to Maleen's bed room I'll give no guarantee that he will make it through the night!" Cruella said threateningly. Although both of them knew that Cruella couldn't take away a person's life her threat sounded dangerous anyway.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. If he should do something like that I might truly crush his chest." Ursula answered and the two of them made their way back into the living room where Maleen and John where cuddling on the couch. Cruella rolled her eyes.

"John, you can sleep on the couch here in the living room." Ursula explained to the teenagers.

"Ooh, but I thought he could sleep on the couch in my room!" Maleen said disappointedly. Cruella laughed out loud.

"No way in hell! He sleeps in the living room or he sleeps in the garden, you have the choice." Cruella said. When Maleen looked at Ursula pleadingly she only shook her head to emphasize that she agreed with Cruella.

"Fine." Maleen groaned. Ursula then got a blanket and a pillow for John and only fifteen minutes later everybody was lying in their bed trying to sleep.

Cruella stared into the dark room unable to fall asleep. Suddenly she sat up.

"What are you doing?" Ursula mumbled tiredly her face hidden in her pillow.

"I'm checking on Maleen. I don't trust that boy. We don't know anything about him." Cruella said but before she could get up one of Ursula's tentacles grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Cruella, I thought we were done with that. He is downstairs and Maleen is upstair. Nothing will happen." Ursula said running her fingers through her curly hair.

"Do you want to be a grandmother?!" Cruella tried to wind out of Ursula's grasp.

Ursula chuckled at how her wife freaked out. "Well, someday? Why not. Right now? No, not really. But I don't think we have to worry about that."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Cruella asked now even sounding a little desperate.

One of Ursula's other tentacles held a little white object out to Cruella. Maleen's old audio baby-monitor. Immediately Cruella's face brightened.

"You are a genius, darling!" She squealed happily.

"I even placed some pots in front of the door so we will definitely hear if he tries to leave the room." Ursula smirked and used her tentacles to pull her wife back under the covers and snuggled closely against her. "Now go to sleep, sweetheart."

Within seconds both of them fell asleep.

The next morning the four of them were having breakfast together. To say that the atmosphere was uncomfortable would probably be the underestimation of the year. Not a word was spoken until Cruella broke the silence.

"So, young man, tell me about you. I won't accept just anyone at my daughter's side."

"Uhm, well my name is John. I'm seventeen and I still go to school. After school I work at the animal shelter." John told his girlfriend's mothers.

"I see" Cruella answered. "And how did you and our daughter meet?"

"Well, we met at school. She helped me with math." John said and an uncomfortable silence settled down again.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. We probably didn't meet on the best of terms and I am very sorry for that. I want you to know that I care a lot about your daughter." John worked up the courage to look the two intimidating women directly into the eyes. "I would be very thankful if you would give me the chance to show you that I'm actually a quite nice guy."

Cruella and Ursula exchanged a short glance before nodding approvingly. "Would you like to come over for dinner, John?"

John smiled happily before nodding. "I would love to, thank you for the invitation."

The rest of the breakfast passed in a more comfortable atmosphere. Then John left but not without offering to wash the dishes which Ursula declined.

After Maleen had said goodbye to her boyfriend with an extensive farewell she joined her mothers in the living room. Ursula was reading a book and absentmindedly let her hand run through Cruella's hair. Cruella had placed her head in Ursula's lap and was playing Angry birds on her smartphone. Maleen sat down next to Ursula and placed her head on her mom's shoulder. Ursula placed her book on the coffee table.

"Are you okay, darling?" Cruella asked and sat up. She took one of her daughter's hands into her own and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Thank you for giving him a chance. I know that I'm probably not the easiest daughter but I'm very happy that I can be sure that you love me no matter what. He is a great guy and when he comes over tonight you will see that!" Maleen said and smiled.

"We love you, darling" Cruella looked at her daughter lovingly. Once again she realized how grown up her daughter had become. It seemed like from one day to the other she had turned into a woman with her own mind, ambitions and dreams. Now it was their job to help their daughter to find her own way in life and maybe the first step could be to give their daughter's first boyfriend a chance.

"No matter what happens, sweetheart, we will always be there for you and we cannot promise that John and us will be the best of friends but we can at least promise that we will give him a chance. And by the way how could we ever expect you to be an easy daughter if both of your mothers are villains? Who are we to judge?" Ursula chuckled and Cruella ginned.

"I love you too." Maleen said before placing a quick kiss on Cruella and Ursula's cheek.

Suddenly they heard the faint sound of a cell phone ringing.

"That's John!" Maleen cried out happily and stormed up the stairs.

"Ursula, darling, what did we get ourselves into?" Cruella groaned and rolled her eyes.

Ursula shrugged. "We only want her to be happy and if he makes her happy…"

"Yes, you are right. Everybody deserves their happy ending. Especially our little baby girl."


End file.
